


Decisions, Decisions

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [7]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While getting ready for a double date with their friends, Nayeon and Hoseok struggle to pick out the best outfits to wear. They finally manage to come up with a solution - a solution that involves raiding each other's closets.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571077
Kudos: 3





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



> This story has a companion piece (part 2 of the Double Date series), but each of the two stories can be read as stand-alone stories.

“Come _on_ , Hoseok, we’re going to be late,” Nayeon said as she dug through her closet for a purse.

“What are you yelling at _me_ for? You’re the one who’s not ready yet,” Hoseok said as he waited on Nayeon’s desk chair at her apartment.

Nayeon turned to him and stuck out her bottom lip. “Yeah, well…all your talking is slowing me down,” she said.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Hoseok kept quiet and crossed his legs. It was one of her flimsiest excuses yet, but he’d humor her for the time being. He checked the time— _5:38_. If Nayeon didn’t finish getting ready soon, they really _would_ be late for their double date with Junhong and Jihyo—

“ _Ow!_ ” Hoseok said, picking up the purse Nayeon had thrown at him.

“Can you hold onto that for me for a second?” Nayeon asked as she grabbed a hoodie from a hanger in her closet.

“Doesn’t seem like I have a choice, so _sure_ ,” Hoseok laughed.

Nayeon blew a kiss to her boyfriend from across the room before pulling the hoodie over her head. “Alright, I’m ready,” she said, taking the purse back from Hoseok.

“Great, let’s…go….” Hoseok trailed off as he got a better look at Nayeon’s hoodie. It was black, slightly baggy, and it had a familiar logo on it. “…Isn’t that mine?”

Looking down at the hoodie, Nayeon shrugged. “Yeah—you accidentally left it here sometime last week, and it’s really comfy, so I’ve been wearing it a bit. But if you want it back, I’ll find something else to wear.”

“Nah, you can keep wearing it,” Hoseok said. He had plenty of other hoodies—and he had to admit, it looked cute on Nayeon. “But, I don’t think it’s very fair,” he added.

“What’s not fair?”

“I’m sharing my clothes with you, but you aren’t sharing with me? That’s just selfish,” Hoseok joked, crossing his arms.

A smirk appeared on Nayeon’s face. “Okay then.” She opened her closet door and held out an arm invitingly. “Take your pick.”

Hoseok laughed. “What, like, for real?”

“Yeah. What’s mine is yours.” Nayeon’s smirk grew wider—she thought he was going to back down.

Well, she was dead wrong. “Sweet,” Hoseok said, standing up and walking toward the closet. “Let’s see what you’ve got here.”

“I highly recommend one of these beautiful, flowy sundresses,” Nayeon said, grabbing two dresses and holding them up for Hoseok to see.

“Nah—it’s way too cold out for that,” Hoseok said.

“Pfft, so if it was warmer, you’d wear one?”

“Sure, why not? I’ve got great legs and I’m not afraid to show them off,” Hoseok said.

“You do have very nice muscles,” Nayeon admitted quietly while she hung the dresses back up. “Look for yourself then—pick whatever you want.”

Hoseok stepped forward and began sifting through Nayeon’s closet. _Dang_ , that woman owned a lot of clothes. He passed over tank tops, t-shirts, and several tight-fitting things that he definitely wouldn’t be able to fit into until he spotted a pastel purple turtleneck sweater. That looked subtle enough, and it would probably be warm, too. He reached out to remove from the hanger—then he gasped in shock.

“This is so _soft!_ ” Hoseok said, running his fingers over the sleeve.

“Mm-hm,” Nayeon said, nodding. “Most sweaters are.”

“Really?” Hoseok asked. “I’ve never found a sweater that’s _this_ soft. Women have it so good.”

“Hah, maybe it’s a trade-off,” Nayeon said. “We get softer clothes in exchange for missing out on normal-sized pockets that you can actually fit stuff in.”

“Eesh, on second thought, I’d like to keep my pockets,” Hoseok said.

Nayeon sighed and patted his shoulder. “We all would, Hoseok,” she said. “So, what’s your choice? Are you wearing the sweater?”

Hoseok looked down at the sweater in his hands. “Heck yeah, let’s do this.” He removed his boring, not-soft button-up and threw on the sweater.

As he and Nayeon looked at the result in the mirror, they both cracked a smile at the way it left a couple centimeters of his stomach exposed at the bottom. Still, he couldn’t deny that the material felt great on his chest and neck—and the color wasn’t too bad on him, either. After a few seconds, Nayeon nodded in approval as well.

“Now that we’re finally ready, shall we go?” Hoseok asked.

“Yes please, before ‘mom’ Jihyo sends me a text to ask where we are and make sure we’re not lost or something,” Nayeon teased.

As it turned out, there was no need to worry about being late—when they arrived at the meeting place outside the front door of the restaurant, Jihyo and Junhong hadn’t even arrived. Hoseok was about to turn to Nayeon to make a joke about Jihyo being a hypocrite about punctuality, but before he could do so, he noticed a very large figure heading their way on the sidewalk.

When he realized that the figure was actually Junhong carrying a laughing Jihyo on his back, Hoseok had a feeling that he and Nayeon weren’t the only ones who had some explaining to do about their pre-date adventures.


End file.
